Un noël chez les mugiwaras
by Anaploufette
Summary: Vous l'avez devinez, ce on-shot est sur le noël des mugiwaras, j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment ça se passe, venez lire et dites moi votre avis !


Et me revoilà pour un on-shot sur noël et les mugiwaras... J'espère qu'il va vous faire rire !

...

Le Thousand Sunny voguait tranquillement sur l'océan du Nouveau Monde, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et le bateau était entrain de se faire décorer par les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des décorations en tout genre et un gigantesque sapin trônaient sur le pon avant du bateau. Les préparatifs étaient bientôt finis, Sanji terminait les quelques plats qu'il lui restait à préparer et Luffy sautillait dans tous les sens exité par la fête à venir, il allait manger à ne plus pouvoir avaler ne serais ce qu'un morceau de viande. En effet la fête que tout le monde préparaient n'était autre que celle de noël. Au pied du sapin, les cadeaux n'étaient pas encore déposés.

-He les gars ! Dit Luffy toujours aussi sur exité.

-Quest ce qu'il y a Luffy, il manque quelque chose ? Demanda Ussop.

-Non non. Répondit Luffy son éternel sourir collé à la figure.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Questionna Nami.

-Ba j'espère que vous avez été sage parce que sinon le père noël il va pas passé ! Répondit Luffy.

Alors c'était ça... Ce que voulait dire Luffy depuis le début. Il avait l'air sincère, il faut dire que Luffy ne sais pas mentir. Donc il croyait encore au père noël ? C'était apparemment le cas. Les nakamas de Luffy se regardèrent intrigués par ce que venait de dire leur capitaine. Il n'y avait que Chopper, qui était comme Luffy et qui croyait toujours à ce vieux monsieur qui descend du ciel avec ses jouets par millier (nda: ok j'arrête la chanson).

-Tu penses qu'il pourra venir ? Demanda Chopper avec une mine inquiète.

-De quoi ? Questionna Luffy.

-Ba le père noël, on a pas de cheminé alors...

-T'inquiète pas, il va passé, j'en suis sûr ! Shishishishi...

Les mugiwaras se re regardaient, ils n'allaient tout de même pas dire à leurs amis que le père noël n'existait pas, c'est quelque chose que l'on découvre seul... Alors que faire ? Nami se dirigea vers ses compagnons une question en tête:

-Les gars *chuchote* on a une affaire grave à régler là...

-Ouais ! Répondirent le reste des mugis en cœur...

-Chut ! Dit elle. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous a un costume ?

-Un costume de quoi ? Demanda Zoro qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation trop occupé à dormir.

-Alors, quelqu'un ? Re demanda la navigatrice.

-Heu... Moi... J'en ais un... Dit Ussop.

-Sérieux mec, t'as ça dans ta garde robe, AHAHAHAH ! Riait Franky.

-C'est vrai Ussop ? T'en a vraiment un ? Demanda Nami des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Heu oui, voyez vous, le grand capitaine Ussop a toujours sut que...

Encore une fois, à par Luffy et Chopper (qui étaient venus écouter une autre histoire avec un poulpe géant) personne n'écouta le recit du grand capitaine Ussop. Nami et les autres se précipitèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, Ah non, on m'informe qu'il n'y a que les mecs qui se sont introduits dans le dortoir pour cause de saleté d'un niveau...extrême ? C'est Brook qui trouva le précieux déguisement, après quelques minutes de recherche.

-Ça y est, tu l'as ? Demanda Franky.

-Oui c'est bon !

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'aquarium pour perfectionner le déguisement. Tout y était, la barbe, le bonnet, les lunettes...

-Où est ce que Ussop a bien pu l'acheter ? Demanda Sanji

-Quand surtout. Rectifia Robin.

-Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Dit Nami.

-Passez moi ces lunettes, je n'y vois rien, mais je ne peux pas voir puisque je n'ais pas d'yeux, YOHOHOHO! Riait Brook.

-Bien, maintenant il faut choisir **qui** portera le costume. Dit Nami.

-Je veux bien le faire pour toi Nami chéri... Dit Sanji en faisant une danse bizarre tout en ayant des cœurs dans les yeux...

-Non pas toi Sanji. Elle lui répondit.(Sanji partit se plaindre du fais que Nami ne l'aimait pas)...

-Sanji, ce rôle n'est juste pas fait pour toi, tu seras utiles pour autre chose... Le rassura Robin, toujours avec une pointe de mystère...

-Oui ma Robin d'amoouur.

-T'as pas finis de brailler cuistaut de malheur ! Dit Zoro en rogne...

-Quest ce que t'as bretteur du dimanche !

-Tu me cherches c'est ça ero-cook !

Le dénommé ero-cook ne put supporter ce nouvel affront et se jeta sur "le cactus"... Une nouvelle bagarre venait de commencer (vous pouvez ouvrir les paris)...

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIS ! Cria Nami, en mode démon... Elle leur affligea deux bon gros coups de poings sur leur petite tête, ce qui forma ensuite deux belles bosses.

- **Qui** ? Elle re demanda.

Tout le monde essayaient d'esquiver son regard pour ne pas se faire nommer père noël le restant de ses jours (ba oui le surnom va rester) seul un homme ne cherchait pas à la fuir... Elle l'avait trouvé :

-J'ai trouvé ! Ce sera Zoro !

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit son nom, mais c'était trop tard, il venait d'être choisit...

-Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? Pourquoi pas le sourcil en vrille !

-C'est toi qui me cherche ! Dit Sanji.

-C'est parce que tu es l'élu, Zoro, le peuple comte sur toi.. Dit Ussop qui c'était incrusté dans la conversation pour ensuite repartir...

-La ferme ! Cria Zoro.

-STOP, c'est toi un point c'est tout maintenant tu vas m'enfiler ce costume, aller chercher les cadeaux, les mettres dans la hotte (le costume est au complet, mais que nous a caché Ussop ?) , aller les déposer sous le sapin et être un père noël exemplaire ! Cria Nami sur les nerfs.

-Ok ok... Dit Zoro qui ne voulait pas s'attirer plus encore les foudres de la navigatrice.

Tout était dans l'ordre, Luffy et Chopper allaient pouvoir avoir un SUPER (voix de Franky) noël... Zoro partit s'habiller pendant que le reste de l'équipage retourna sur le pon avant du bateau.

-Vous en avez pris du temps ! Vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Luffy.

-Ba heu

-Allez venez, y a plein de viande à manger ! Dit Luffy avec justement un morceau dans la bouche.

-OOUUAAIISS ! S'écria l'équipage qui partît faire la fête...

-He, il est où Zoro ? Demanda Chopper.

-Ho ho ho. (voix de père noël)

-Regardes Luffy, c'est le père noël. Fit remarquer Robin au capitaine.

-Ha ouais c'est lui. S'écria Luffy.

-C'est le vrai ? Questionna Chopper.

-OUI! Répondirent les mugiwaras.

-Alors vous avez été sage ? Demanda le "père noël".

-OUAIS ! Crièrent les mugis.

-Alors voila pour toi, et pour toi...

Le père noël distribua les cadeaux à chacun, sous le regard destructeur de Nami, qui avait l'air de dire "si tu fais la moindre gaffe, j'augmente tes dettes" et tout ce passa sans embrouille :

-Il est où Zoro, il va louper la distribution de cadeaux...

-Heu il doit sûrement dormir. Répondit Sanji.

-Je vais le chercher. Dit Chopper.

Et le petit renne partit à la recherche de son ami, pendant se temps le père noël se dirigeait vers l'aquarium pour re enfiler ses vêtements, après quoi il cacha le costume et se mit à dormir en attendant l'arrivée de son compagnon:

-Ronpich (- ronflement ._.') Ronpich...

-Ha Ba t'étais là ! Dit le petit renne trop mignon.

-Ronpich...

-Zoro, debout...

-Hein quoi ?!(il s'était vraiment endormis)

-Viens la fête à déjà commencé, en plus tu as raté la distribution des cadeaux par le père noël...

-Si tu savais...

-Tu as dis quoi?

-Non rien...

Puis Chopper et Zoro allèrent fêter noël en compagnie de leurs nakamas, s'empiffrèrent comme pas possible, et burent du lait et du bon saké jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en avaler une goute !

* * *

Voila voila, j'espère que ce on-short vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus, il suffit de mettre une review :D

Je vous fais de gros bisous baveux partout et... BONNES FÊTES À TOUS !


End file.
